1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class pertaining to image acquisition and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to an apparatus for acquiring images by using multiple cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
The acquisition of images by using multiple cameras is known in the prior art. The use of multiples cameras for use in acquiring X-ray images is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,496, that issued to Winsor on May 3, 1994. The disclosure is very brief in regard to the operation of the second embodiment disclosing the use of multiple cameras. The disclosure by Winsor is limited to two rows of cameras, as shown in FIG. 5. This arrangement of cameras limits the size of image or maximum resolution that is attainable. The present invention discloses an apparatus and systems for providing real time imaging at high resolution in large formats. The present invention also allows image acquisition in low light condition.